Meeting His Younger Self
by Pricat
Summary: When Sam's younger self shows up, a lot of adventures happen and Sam kinda comes out of his shell a bit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This came to me before falling asleep last night along with other ideas but this one is cute.**

 **In this story, Sam meets his five year old self and they have adventures and antics plus they help each other out.**

* * *

It was a late night as Sam was getting ready for bed but had been thinking about when he was a little kid but had been drinkimg hot chocolate before bed because he'd gotten home Fron Up Late with Piggy plus he and Janice had hung out in the break room going to bed climbing in snuggling Ernest his favourite stuffed eagle from childhood.

He was out like a light but having good dreams and the next morning he heard gigglimg waking up seeing a little blue feathered eaglet around five years old plus was cuddling Ernest making Sam confused yet curious.

"Hey, who're you and how did you get here?" Sam asked him.

"I'm Sam, remember?" he said ad Sam was putting two and two together.

He was taking a look at his younger self who was chubby but very fluffy with fluffy hair feathers making him sigh because he was very cute at that age.

"No wonder Janice found me cute, when we were kids." he muttered as he had his younger self on his blue feathered lap stroking his blue feathered hair feathers knowing he was scared.

"Hey, it's alright and at least I'm here." Sam told his younger self.

"Yeah, you're right bigger me." he told him.

He saw his younger self get sleepy letting him sleep with him because it was helping him feel safe because he used to sleep with his Mom a lot as a kid.

He was asleep too but felt his younger self near him but it made him feel good on the inside but having good dreams

* * *

Later that morning both Sam and his younger self were having breakfast but eating pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles hoping that the others wouldn't know the little eaglet was his younger self, or they would freak especially Janice since they had been very close as kids.

"Don't worry, bigger me." Sammy said drinking milk.

Sam smiled at this because it was cute hoping things would be okay hoping Kermit and the others wouldn't be mad if he was late.

"Where do you work, bigger me?" Sam heard his younger self ask as he explained making his younger self impressed but he chuckled getting ready.

They were going to the studio but his younger self was in awe making Sam chuckle but saw him in awe seeing Janice makimg Sam chuckle.

"C'mon let's go inside." Sam told him.

He was going into the morning meeting but sighed seeing Kermitrelieved because he'd been worried about him seeing Sam's younger self run in upset because Hirnby had yelled at him making Sam very protective.

"Ssh it's okay, he always yells at everybody." Sam said cuddling his younger self making Kermit and the others curious to who the little eagle was that Sam was cuddling making Sam anxious because it would be hard to explain.

"He's my nephew, so I am looking after him for a while." Sam lied.

They understood but found it cute he was being sweet to his nephew and Janice smiled at Sam making the adult male able giggle.


	2. Bonding

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story**

 **In this chapter, Janice and Sam hang out but Tne guys are looking after Sam's younger self meaning antics are gonna ensue.**

* * *

That afternoon at lunchtime both Sam and his younger self were eating snacks in Tne break room which had made Sam's younger self wide eyed and had made Sam chuckle because it was cute, knowing he took an nap during the day seeing his younger self rubbing his eyes signalling he was ready for an nap knowing his dressing room would be the perfect place to nap.

He was carrying his younger self on his back to his dressing room making sure Hornby wasn't around and put him onto the bed putting Ernest beside him seeing him cuddle him in sleep snoring which Sam found adorable letting him be so he could recharge his energy.

He was kind of enjoying having his younger self here because he was very cute plus the way Janice had looked when he'd comforted his younger self after Hormby had scared him had made him blush so was happy.

He heard the door open softly seeing Janice enter surprising him wondering what she was doing here.

"I-I just wanted to see, if you guys were okay." she said as Sam blushed.

"Well, my nephew is taking his nap." Sam replied clearing his throat as they were going to get pudding but some of Tne others were surprised seeing them together plus Floyd and Zoot had a bet to do with this

In the break room both Janice and Sam were eating pudding and hanging out but Tne other members of Tne Electric Mayhem were watching them because they wondered what Janice had seen in Sam.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes but the pudding reminds me of when we were kids, and we were painting with pudding.

Our moms thought it was super cute, just like your nephew but I feel somebody is watching us." Janice said.

Sam was seeing Zoot there stunning Janice annoyed as they left making Sam underdtand rubbing her shoulder seeing her calm again as she kissed his cheek seeing him pass out but pudding was over his face making her smile.

"What happened, to him?" Oxford asked her.

"I kissed him, and he passed out." Janice told him.

* * *

"Hey, are we going to a party?" Sam heard his younger self ask later.

"Janice and I are going out, adult stuff you know?" Sam replied as his younger self stick out his tongue in disgust.

"Ew, girls have germs meaning you're gonna get them and be sick." he heard his younger self say.

"Janice is different, remember?" Sam said seeing his younger self nod.

"Hey, does that mean I can look after myself, since you're going out?" Sam's younger self said bouncing on the bed doing a backflip.

"Sorry, but you need to be a watched." Sam said.

"Yeah, but most sitters don't like me, or think I'm wild." his younger self said stunning Sam as he'd spent the whole day with his younger self and he'd been good so he could trust some of the others to watch him while he and Janice went out for dinner.

He was happy that some of the guys could watch his younger self while he was out with Janice plus the guys were ordering in so was ordering pizza plus were having ice cream for dessert meaning like all little kids, sugar made his younger self wild chu" ckling making them wonder why.

"Oh, nothing." Sam replied.

He saw Janice in a dress with her long hair tied up plus wearing a tie-dye hair and making Sam blush as they were leaving feeling his younger self hug his leg.

"Hey, it's Ojay because you can torment your uncles." Sam said kissing his blue feathered head.


End file.
